hidup, lalu mati
by kindovvf
Summary: Kikuromonth 2015. Satu jam yang lalu, Kuroko telah menjadi hantu.


kurobas (c) fujimaki tadatoshi.  
untuk **kikuromonth 2015** _week_ #1: hello. peringatan? random.

* * *

Kuroko telah menjadi hantu satu jam lalu.

Ada saat di mana dia memandang langit lalu mematikan ponsel, menyimpan dalam laci meja terdalam. Menumpuk beberapa lembar kertas bertuliskan perkalian satu sampai sepuluh dengan nilai delapan lima di atasnya, atau buku dongeng tentang serigala dan gadis bertudung merah yang selalu ada di situ. Dia meraih pena dari laci lain. Lanjut menilai pekerjaan rumah anak kelas lima. Sebagian besar mendapat tujuh lima ke atas dan sisanya harus perbaikan. Dia menarik kertas kosong, menuliskan tugas perbaikan dan pengayaan untuk dititipkan ke guru piket karena dia akan pergi esok hari. Kemudian sadar bahwa hal ini tidak perlu sama sekali. Dia membuangnya.

Dia mengunci pintu. Tak membawa apapun. Menyempatkan membeli seikat kecil bunga lalu menghitung tetes hujan, menunggu florist mengangsurkan kembalian. Ini saja sudah cukup. Taptaptap dia berjalan, lalu memutuskan ini semua terlalu lama maka dia jauhkan tanah dari kaki. Melesat di antara bahu orang-orang yang bernapas (yang hidup) tanpa meninggalkan desir. Dia tidak tersesat. Selalu ada bau khas untuk pemakaman, yang tercium amat jelas setelah mati, dia telah membuktikan.

Dia melewati gerbang pemakaman. Pusara itu masih baru, terlihat dari segar taburan bunga dan _baunya_. Dia mendekat, menapak tanah kembali, lalu meletakkan seikat kecil bunga. Memandangi nisan itu beberapa lama sebelum menarik napas—yang ternyata sudah tidak bisa dia lakukan.

* * *

Kise telah menjadi hantu satu jam lalu.

Ada saat di mana dia termenung menatap langit dari bantaran benua, mencoba memotret satu atau dua, hanya untuk tenggelam di kartu memori sampai memorinya terlalu penuh lalu melakukan penghapusan otomatis dan dia tak ingat pernah mengambil foto langit dari lantai teratas pusat belanja. Ada begitu banyak saat di mana dia menonton langit dari balik kaca-kaca tebal yang mengambang di ketinggian puluhan ribu kaki, dia memegang kendali, sekian ratus orang menonton hal yang sama tapi berbeda dengannya di belakang. Dia ada di baris terdepan sedang mereka menonton dari kaca kecil yang tidak seberapa. Dia pernah melihat lebih. Dia senang melakukannya. Dia mulai menulisi agenda dengan jadwal-jadwal penerbangan yang akan datang, ada beberapa catatan di ponsel pintar, ada beberapa lipatan kertas di saku baju, bersama lembar-lembar nota dan uang koin dan bungkus permen yang untungnya belum bersemut. Dia hampir selesai menulis saat tersadar bahwa hal ini tidak perlu sama sekali.

Dia bangkit tanpa mengembalikan buku agenda ke tempat semula. Tanpa perlu repot-repot membuka apalagi mengunci pintu, dia menembusnya sekejap mata, agak terkagum-kagum, dia melesat kaki tak menyentuh tanah lebih cepat dari sedan yang menderu tanpa suara. Dia tidak tersengal hingga toko bunga dan seikat krisan ditukar uang dan dia kembali melesat. Florist tersenyum melihat dia tergesa membuka pintu, pelanggan lain datang, florist tidak mengingat pembeli terburu-buru tadi.

Pusara itu masih baru, terlihat dari segar taburan bunga dan _baunya_. Dia mendekat, menapak tanah kembali, lalu meletakkan seikat kecil bunga. Memandangi nisan itu beberapa lama sebelum menarik napas—yang ternyata sudah tidak bisa dia lakukan.

* * *

Mereka bertemu lagi di depan gerbang. Kuroko tahu ada sosok lain di sana. Kise tahu ada sosok lain di sana. Tidak ada sejengkal pun yang berubah kecuali mereka semakin lebih tipis dari udara, selalu tertembus figur orang-orang hidup dan bernapas itu, semakin jauh menjelajahi dunia selain dunia hidup yang telah mereka tinggalkan.

Halo, Kuroko menyapa sopan. Kise membalas dengan senyuman. Apa kabarmu tiga tahun ini? _Aku coba menghantui rival lama. Dia lari terbirit-birit dan aku yakin dia mengompol. Puas sekali rasanya! Bagaimana kau?_

Apa kau menaruh bunga di makamku? Kali ini Kise bertanya duluan. Kuroko menjawab ya, dan Kise mengangguk-angguk paham, telunjuknya mengarah pada makam lain. Aku juga sudah meletakkan bunga di makammu.

Mereka tidak mengobrol banyak. Tidak merasa perlu mencari tempat duduk atau naungan teduh pohon demi menghindari terik matahari. Mereka tidak lagi merasa lelah fisik atau paparan sinar atau suhu dingin. Setelah bersalaman dan janji bertemu lagi tahun depan, janji untuk saling mengunjungi lalu mendoakan, Kuroko menghilang, Kise menghilang.

* * *

Tiga tahun lalu: dua makam digali untuk dua tubuh baru. Dua hantu bertatap muka lalu menyadari bunga mereka, yang dibeli untuk makam mereka sendiri, tertukar.

Kau pikir, hantu tidak bisa berteman?


End file.
